


Smiles

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - Doctor Who related [28]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another mini FB prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles

The Doctor had fallen asleep in his large, leather armchair again. The book he’d been reading was lying open on his lap where he’d let it fall when he had dozed off. His head was held up by his large left hand and his right hand rested limply on the book. The only sound in the entire console room was his heavy breathing that was dangerously close to be called a snore. He could have been there for only moments or hours, Clara couldn’t have said but she wandered quietly onto the upper level having emerged from a long rest of her own in her own room. 

He didn’t stir as she watched him. Clara’s fingers itched to try and tame the wild silver locks that he’d let his hair grow out to lately. It was so long that it was threatening to curl up at the back now. She moved closer to the side of the chair and gave in to temptation to tease some of his wild curls into place. It took a lot of willpower for her to not laugh aloud at how his hair wouldn’t stay tidy despite her attempts. 

When her fingers tried to smooth a stray lock back behind his ear, the Doctor stirred slightly and the book threatened to slide from his lap onto the floor but Clara was quick to catch it but not quick enough to stop him from waking up. His hand moved to halt the book’s fall at the same time and, instead of catching the book, he wound up resting his long fingers over hers. Clara looked up at the Doctor with a soft smile. ‘Sleepy head.’

His own lips were drawn into a smile as well. ‘Just resting my eyes.’ Leaving his hand to rest on hers still, he picked up the book with his other hand and closed it before placing it on the small table on the other side of his chair. His long fingers curled around her warm hand and lifted hers to his lips. Turning her hand palm upward he kissed her softly. ‘Now that you’re awake, I’d not be able to keep my eyes closed.’

‘Doctor,’ Clara blushed slightly. ‘You’re being awfully romantic tonight.’

‘And you’re being awfully beautiful tonight, Clara.’ His lips pressed against her palm again, this time to part slightly and taste her with the tip of his tongue. Through her hand, he felt her heart skip slightly. 

‘Doctor,’ Clara began to speak softly but gave up at the sight of his smiling eyes and the tiniest quirk of his lips.

‘Clara.’ The Doctor whispered her name and then his free hand lifted to her cheek. His fingers were light against her skin as he drew her close to him and it was her lips next that his lips found, kissing her until they were both breathless. ‘More than beautiful tonight, Clara. You are exquisite.’

Clara ran her hands properly through his hair to draw him close once more, as she moved to sit on his lap. ‘And you are incredibly handsome, Doctor.’ They fell once more into a long loving kiss.


End file.
